Remember My Name
by FishSlayer
Summary: Lucatiel of Mirrah struggles with the curse of the undead, getting closer to hollowing by the day. After her farewell at Aldia's Keep with her fellow undead traveler, she continues her search for a cure. In doing so, she may uncover a secret about the Keep's previous owner...Told from Lucatiel's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ...Don't have the strength or patience to do an author's note. Leave a review if you are interested in more. **

"My name is Lucatiel. I beg of you_, remember my name_. For I may not myself…"

The undead traveler listened as I spoke with an intense struggle to focus. It might've been the last time I ever saw them as myself. That was mutually understood, I'm sure of it. And once the traveler left, I picked myself up and swiftly exited the ragged wooden shack which housed the bonfire just outside Aldia's Keep. I couldn't sit idly by while my memories faded, taken by the curse. Something needed to be done about this. Despite my mind running rampant, tearing itself apart and losing the memories most important to me, forgetting _myself_…I knew I could not allow my physical self to become the same. Not now. The curse was certainly taking it's toll, and I would keep pressing on despite it. But…if I could find no cure before, why should I believe I could now? Does it matter?

I don't want to _lose_ myself. There is nothing I would not give if only to break this curse and return my sanity. It shames me, but it is the truth. My…obsession with this insignificant thing called "Self"…it drives me, even at the brink of utter ruin.

Avoiding the kobolds in the field to my right, I quickly ascended the stairway and plunged into the mouth of Aldia's Keep. I was hardly inside and already the place was rank with the stench of death, magic, potions and beasts. A chained and fully enclosed cart to my right shook and growled as I passed. My attention was taken by the large, surprisingly bright chamber before me; but my steps continued to be taken with caution.

At the top of a higher level in between twin staircases, what appeared to be the back half of a monstrous dragon skeleton perched; gleaming scarred white in the light pouring from the large hole in the ceiling above it. The dead beast's upper body's bones lay strewn about the chamber as if from some forceful blast. I found myself staring at the strange and somewhat suspicious scene for longer than intended. It had an odd brilliance about it that caught the eye, despite its obscene degradation...much of Drangleic was that same way, when I thought about it.

My attention however was soon taken by the echoing sound of a croak and the cold slap of scaly, webbed feet on the chipped and dirty marble floors to my right, just around the frame of the large doorway. Listening intently for a few seconds in order to gauge the creature's distance from me and the opening between us, I drew my greatsword smoothly and quietly. I knew the reach of my sword like the reach of my own arm. Spinning around the edge of the doorframe, I plunged my blade between wide, bulbous eyes and through the basilisk's head with a swift crunch. It groaned as I easily retracted my weapon and flicked the blood (and small amount of brains) from it. Stepping over the twitching corpse, I surveyed my surroundings more closely before deciding to take a cursory look around the entire floor. Afterwards, I'd continue up the stairs. There was another opening across from where I'd entered, just underneath the shattered dragon remains. After approaching and peeking cautiously, but speedily in both directions, I decided to take the left first. It appeared to be a wrap-around hall.

Faint orange light caught my eye and I felt a low pull at the back of my mind, along with the strange excitement and nostalgia that came with finding a bonfire…as if it were home. But I knew this glow to be that of a message. I laughed hollowly and shook my head, trying not to allow my thoughts to run completely rampant once more. When I stepped around the corner, I discovered there was not one, but several messages covering the floor with their hazy light. At the far end of the hall there sat a switch. This could not be good. I read one of the frantically placed messages: "Pull back". All of them seemed to say the same thing. Without bothering to approach the switch, I turned to instead explore the other end of this hall.

It surprised me a bit to see a purplish fog wall at the very end of this side. Even so I approached, squinting from behind the bearded Mirrah mask in an attempt to pierce through the fog. Once close enough though, I discovered a hooded man clasping his hands to his head desperately, and seated on a small wooden bench inside the cramped room beyond the misty gate. Not knowing what to say (or if I should say anything), I stared at the man for a brief moment before he took notice of me.

"P-please, just stay away. No, please, don't come near me! Nothing good will come of it. Just leave me alone, please. Leave this place and leave me be, as I'd not see any harm befall you."

His voice was anxious and fearful.

"Are you so dangerous, prisoner?" I asked coolly in reply. His trembling suddenly ceased, and the air seemed to freeze.

"Well…you're hollowing quite nicely, aren't you? How did I miss that?" His entire demeanor had completely changed. His voice was calm and held a cold, poisonous edge to it.

"Undead, eh? Well…you've come a long way. Are you tormented by memories? Burdened by guilt?"

That struck something in me. I felt only the rising surge of white-hot anger in my chest as he spoke his next words:

"Now the question, are you ready for more? If you are, then…we ought to talk."

"And just why would I desire to make further conversation with a madman?" I snarled viciously, "I'll hear no more of your deluded ramblings!"

As I turned swiftly on my heel and strode forcefully back the way I had come, I desperately fought the overwhelming urge to turn and tear the man to bloody pieces. The feeling was inflamed by the sound of his mocking laughter. The last thing I needed was a reminder of the curse and it's effects on me in my current state. It was all made worse by the fact that I'd never had such difficulty controlling a primal and violent reaction. I closed my eyes and shook my head as if to purge it of the image of the hooded man, dead in a pool of his blood and me standing over him, contentedly wiping my blade on his cloak.

I was losing, and the curse would not wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright, a real author's note this time. As soon as I met Lucatiel in Dark Souls 2 I knew she would be a favorite of mine. So after beating the game numerous times, I find myself writing about her badass self. Her "ending" is open to interpretation, so I figured it would make an interesting story. Hopefully I'll be able to see it through to the end. Updates will not be regular because life. **

**Oh, also there will be some liberties taken, so obviously not everything will necessarily line up perfectly with the lore. Theorizing is something the Souls series seems to want to push people to do anyway.**

**Italics without "" around them are Lucatiel's thoughts.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed so far! It's good know what people think.  
**

When I opened my eyes I was running. Up the flight of stairs where the great dragon skeleton lay, left again and up yet another few flights of stairs…onto a third floor, this one open and lofty. I halted. Just ahead, before an open doorway was an enormous basilisk in a cage that looked far too flimsy for the great, ugly beast. Sighing in frustration, I crossed my arms and pinched the bridge of my nose_. Patience_.

I kept my eye on the door while drawing my sword and making my way toward the creature. Surprisingly, the huge basilisk did not so much as turn toward me. Quickly I went through the open door. Facing me was the statue of a dragon, a pulley in its jaws.

"Probably for the door…" I muttered to myself; grabbing and pulling with some effort. The door behind me shut as the one before me slid open. The hall I stepped into was large, with a seemingly endless ceiling. To my right one of those Pharros contraptions stared eyelessly from its place in the wall, its mouth held a stone already. _Perhaps the traveler had come through this Keep already_.

There were scores of caged monstrosities in this area. Specifically, dangling from the eternally-high ceiling. The light of the giant torches above allowed for each of the hideous unfortunates to be seen. Ogres, Undead Aberrations, Poison Horn Beetles, more Basilisks…These creatures were the very same I had met and slain all over other parts of Drangleic. Yet here they were, hanging in cages…what was the purpose of this?

I suppose I had to admit, traveling alone and avoiding more social interaction has its drawbacks. I did not know much about Drangleic before traveling to it, and had gathered little knowledge from others thus far. That was a mistake. One only had to take a quick glance at any place in the bloody kingdom to see that there was much to know. Too much, perhaps…the only thing I knew about Lord Aldia was that he was the King's brother, and that at some point Vendrick locked him away in this Keep. I greatly regretted not making a larger effort in learning why that was. _Perhaps if I'd bothered to learn more, I would have found a cure already…or some way to suppress the curse at least._

Resisting the urge to slap myself, I instead threw my gaze around to absorb what might've been missed. Large paintings sat on the walls here and there, expensive furniture and large vases were pushed against the sides of the hall in places. Blue light came into view through the crack behind the painting to my left.

I blinked. _That's not weird or anything._ When I looked more closely, I noticed the painting was hiding an alcove of some sort in the wall.

So I did the logical thing and sliced the damned thing off the wall.

What appeared to be a man with a white hood over a strange reflective mask hopped out of the hidden alcove, brandishing an oddly shaped hammer and a large creature's skull for a shield. Around his waist was tied a crude belt holding a few pouches and several tools for various grisly purposes.

Immediately he charged me with hammer and bone shield upraised. I dodged a vertical swing lightly and swung horizontally to catch his shield with the flat of my blade, knocking it and his arm aside. Simultaneously, he reeled his hammer back and tried for a wobbly, rushed diagonal swing. Stepping into him while striking his attacking arm with my open left hand, I gutted him with my greatsword. Twisting the blade, I pushed the strangely dressed man off and left him dying on the floor. The blue glow disappeared. _Magic. And I don't like the look of those tools on his belt...I need to...I need to keep going. What was I looking for..? Not him, not the magic man, I wasn't…it was…_

My left hand came up to clasp my forehead as I grit my teeth. _The cure for this damned curse is what I was looking for!_ Angrily flicking blood off my sword, I stomped down the hall under the low cage of an ogre and entered a door on the left which led to an attached room filled with shelves. These shelves were filled with glowing green bottles. There was a stairway that went under ground level. I followed it and came upon the lovely sight of a bonfire in a small room on the first landing going down. Resting reinvigorated and calmed me. The ghostly figures of those in parallel worlds sat with me or passed me by, going about their business. It's time I got back to mine.

Swiftly descending the rest of the way, I found myself in a room before archways of rusted bars that extended all the way across it. The bars each held a number of sharp spikes facing inward. Behind them were two beastly hunting dogs, raw pink skin giving them away immediately as they waded through at least a foot of yellow corrosive liquid. Upon getting close to the bars, I noticed a hole in the ceiling. Large, deformed hands and legs hung over the edges, along with what appeared to be tendons and a small amount of trickling blood. I narrowed my eyes and started up the stairs once more.

When I emerged from the room full of green bottles, the painting across from me crashed noisily to the stone floor and another Acolyte jumped out from the alcove. This one was eager; so after his hammer crashed against and slid off my shield, I thrust my sword into his throat and, gripping with both hands, slashed horizontally with the blade still embedded in him. His head toppled to the floor with a thump and rolled once. The body soon followed when I shoved it with a forearm and continued a little ways down the hall to yet another door in the wall, on the right side this time. It seemed made of iron. I pushed it open and stepped quickly into the room when I spotted another white-hooded acolyte.

This one was at an examination table with the corpse of an undead man and several blades of different shapes and sizes laid out on it. His back was to me, so I hamstrung him and sliced both sides of his neck after he fell to one knee. A flash of blue to my left caused me to bring up my shield just as a witching urn smashed against it. It shook my bones and rattled my brain a bit, but most of the damage was absorbed by the round Mirrah shield. I sprinted up to the robed thing, and spun with my greatsword when I was in range of him. He caught my attack with the skull-shield, but was flung into a metal table to the left and lost his hammer. Groaning, he immediately reached for the huge, saw-like blade leaning against the table. I wasn't standing idle, so the idiot lost his arm. A good diagonal slice through his spine finished him and I turned.

Large, bladed hooks hung from the ceilings…they looked identical to the weapons those fat, artificial undead used. I doubted that was a coincidence. One enormous cage sat further down the length of the large room, inside it a poison horn beetle to match it's size. It anxiously fumed orange smoke from it's pores as I approached, but I went around the creature. I never quite had a stomach for slaying scared, cornered animals. Instead I opened the small iron door that surely led back into the large hallway. A tail swishing caught my eye immediately and I froze. Creeping up to peek around the corner, I realized it was the tail of an ogre. Ogres were troublesome at best. However…I reached into a pouch on my belt. Finding poison knives, I sneakily threw a few into the big beast's rump and jumped back to cover. When it reared it's ugly face in the open doorway, I threw a few more into it for good measure. The beast roared in pain and anger, but I left it to it's tantrum and retraced my steps to the hallway.

Behind the cage of an undead aberration, there was a final small door. This one was wooden. I pushed it open and was met with the sight of a pile of giant's corpses hanging over the edge of a large hole in the floor. There was also another acolyte, and I noticed him after getting over the shock of the scene before me. He turned away from whatever bloodied pile of meat he was staring at on his table, and ran at me. The fool. I swung my weapon in an arc, slicing off his feet, then pinned his skull to the floor with a crunch. I put a foot to that skull and drew my blade back out, returning my attention to this pile of giants_. I'd heard about the war and seen the trees of the giants, but…gods, they were doing experiments here. Heinous, criminal experiments, it's so obvious. Is this where all these creatures came from? What were they trying to find out? Was it all by Aldia's order? Did Vendrick know? Perhaps…he didn't, but when he found out he imprisoned his brother here, that would explain that…Can't execute family I suppose...but why? What did he need to know so badly…?_

As I puzzled out my realization in my head and exited the room, the wall to my left exploded and the ogre I had poisoned was raging after me. I barely dodged the first swipe of it's large, meaty hand but recovered too quickly for the creature. I rolled under a second swipe and was close enough to stab it in the gut. So I did just that. It had weakened considerably from the poison knives, so that strike was enough to destroy it. The beast made me a shortcut, so I took it and strode up to the metal gate past a particularly nasty-looking torture device. After forcing it open and approaching the stone wall of a dead-end before me, I was welcomed with the sight of yet another gods damned ogre crashing through it. It began walking towards me, and I threw a few more poisoned knives at it. They stuck in the round flesh of it's belly, and I turned to sprint back through the door where I'd seen the tail of the last one. Repeating the process of slaying the stupid thing, I finally was able to continue.

Stepping over the rubble and through the gaping hole in what used to be a dead-end, I discovered a short stairway that led to a tall, arched doorway. The sun beamed brightly through it in long, joyful blades. An enormous, nasty looking cage covered in leather, spikes, hooks and chains stood at the end of the stone walkway that started at the doorway.

Before I could decide whether to go into this cage, I was alerted to the presence of an invader. I turned, and spied the dark red of the phantom rushing towards me from the end of the hall. Defeating invaders was nothing new to me, but for some reason…this one raised the hairs on the back of my neck. I hefted my shield and adjusted the grip on it and my greatsword. The black spirit took the shortcut through the side room, and was suddenly before me. I knew the reason for the chill I'd gotten before.

It was my brother.


	3. Chapter 3

He wore the same garb I did, that of a traveling Mirrah knight. I recognized him immediately, phantom or no. And when I did, I felt a part of me return. Memories came to the forefront of my head like a geyser of cool water easing the enflamed, cracked and dry ruin my mind was becoming. _Aslatiel. That was his name. My brother's name…and part of my reason for coming here, to Drangleic. I remember._

The only recognition this phantom displayed was a brief pause before swinging his greatsword diagonally at me. I caught it with my shield, gritting my teeth. _You've fallen so far as to not even know your own sister, Aslatiel? _I back stepped a few wild horizontal swings and tried to summon the will to seal my brother's fate. His skill had deteriorated a great deal along with his mind. Back in Mirrah, he had become the greatest known swordsman in the country. In his current state, he probably was not even half as skilled as he once was.

He had already lost to the curse.

Aslatiel gripped his sword with both hands and lunged heavily at me. I saw my chance, and as I moved sideways to avoid the blade I knocked it away with my shield knowing it would pin me otherwise. I slashed at him as he stumbled, but he ducked it and got into my space, a dull thud echoing in the stone chamber when the pommel of his weapon hit my middle. Grunting in pain, I grabbed his wrist to pull his arm out of the way and strike his face with the pommel of _my_ sword. His head snapped in the direction I'd hit it and he shoved me away angrily. Before I could attack him again, he spun his great blade in a wide arc that interrupted my advance and I was forced to defend. I followed up his attack with a quick lunge and the point nicked his side as he dived and rolled away from me. When he stood, he sunk his sword into the rump of one of the ogres I'd slain. My brow furrowed as I approached, guard raised. He took the edge of his shield in two hands and spun to throw it at me with shocking speed. It crashed into my own shield, followed shortly by my brother and a wild flurry of heavy, aggressive blows.

I clenched my jaw and gave Aslatiel a forceful shove with the round shield, putting a stop to his chain of strikes. I swung my blade low to catch his ankle, but he struck it away and slashed at my face. The end of his greatsword nicked the nose of my mask, but I moved back enough at the right time that my brother overextended himself trying to reach me. Flinging my shield away I ducked under his reach with all speed and thrust upwards at his exposed belly once close enough. It plunged through his side instead. I only wondered at how my aim could have been so off for a split second, when I saw that he had dropped his sword to grab the blade of mine and push it at least a bit off its intended course. He yanked out my blade and kicked me away from him while pulling my weapon from my hand. If he hadn't taken me by surprise, that would not have happened. I growled in frustration and swiftly closed the space between us. Before he could get a proper grip on my sword with his maimed hands, I punched him square in the jaw, twisting my middle powerfully for added damage as I did. His head snapped back and he dropped my weapon; but before he had even brought his head back to face me he tackled me to the stone floor. Taking advantage of his still being disoriented, I rolled so he was on his back and struck his head with a nasty elbow before leaning backwards to halfway sit up. He made a grab for my shoulders in an attempt to get control of my head, but I struck his arms away and rolled off him, towards my sword.

After scooping my weapon back up, I turned quickly. Aslatiel was gone, along with his sword. I cautiously took the door to the left that lead to the large room with the gargantuan poison horn beetle caged within. I passed through, back into the main hallway. Nothing…until I heard the door I'd entered the great hallway through at the beginning slide open. I'd thought it wasn't possible for phantoms to pull levers or activate switches…but as I ran and my eyes searched ahead I saw no red glow of an invader. Merely shadowy movement. My confusion only grew as I pursued him through the keep but I would not allow him to escape. In the light of the dragon skeleton chamber, I saw that Aslatiel was no longer a phantom. I'd never experienced a shift between worlds that could replace a phantom with it's true flesh and blood, but accepted the strange turn of events. What else could I do?

At the bottom of the stairs he turned and took a left in the wrap-around hall. _What the bloody fuck is he doing?_ I followed but halted as soon as I saw him at the end, near the lever. The one all the messages said to stay away from. He pulled it before I could get a word out.

We both froze, warily glancing around. "You don't even know what that does, do you?" I muttered to my brother angrily. _Stupid hollowed fool._ He leaned his back against the wall, blood oozing from the wound in his side. _Does he really not recognize me?_ I couldn't decide whether I was angrier, more disappointed, saddened or if I should hurry and finish him off and allow his souls to soothe my mind.

Before I could decide how much that last thought had disturbed me, there were footsteps at my back. I spun on my heel, but kept Aslatiel in sight.

It was the hooded man. And as he slowly approached us with a mad gleam in his eye, a bizarre grin spread across his face.

He spoke suddenly, "Before we get started, tell me, what are your names?"

My brother grunted and coughed. As he sluggishly fixed his grip on his sword and began pushing off the wall, I fixed the hooded man with a cold glare.

"Lucatiel, of Mirrah." I replied after momentary deliberation.

His smile grew.

"You may call me Navlaan. But, if you win this game, I will let you in on a few secrets."  
He paused, looking amused at the fact he couldn't read my face because of the metal in front of it. "Now, are you ready?"

**AN: Shorter chapter this time around. It's just how I decided to break it up. Also, I hope it doesn't seem too rushed (cause it kinda is). I tend to edit as I go along like a lazy asshole, so it may have sounded weird some places. I also had a lot of trouble figuring out how to break up the paragraphs during the fight scene, sorry it's all chunky. **

**Review, follow, favorite, it's all encouraging and may get my procrastinating ass to write and get stuff out faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

Before I could give answer to this "Navlaan", my brother was charging him with an angry snarl. Just as he passed me, he was pelted with the dark projectiles of a hex. As strange and mildly surprising as that was, I decided I'd be better off with more room and took a diving roll out the doorway and back into the main chamber.

Aslatiel could have attacked me. I was much closer to him and I was surrounded. Perhaps he recognized me more than I'd thought...perhaps he still clung to whatever sanity he had left...It would be just like him. Despite myself, and despite the situation, I was proud.

Drawing my attention back to the sorcerer, I angrily snapped "What sort of game is this? A deathmatch? And I suppose your _ghost_ will tell me these _important secrets _once you're dead." unable to suppress the sarcasm.

He grinned beneath the strange hood and rolled under one of Aslatiel's attacks, into the more open and brightly lit area of the chamber. He rounded the bottom of the right stairway and paused, smiling at me.

"I like your confidence. If you have the skill to match it, you shall just have to be sure not to kill me until I tell you what I know."

He placed a hand on the guardrail and his grin fell.

"I, on the other hand, merely have to kill you...and your doomed relative."

By the time he was almost finished saying his last word, he was readying another hex, and suddenly a circle of dark purplish orbs surrounded his head before diving at me simultaneously. I waited til they were just close enough, then rolled quickly underneath them, keeping my head down. They splattered harmlessly against the marble floor. When I looked up, the sorcerer was sprinting up those stairs, cloak billowing behind him.

I begun to chase him, and Aslatiel staggered after as well. To the left at the top of those stairs stood a petrified ogre I'd almost neglected to notice before. Navlaan ran straight ahead and disappeared around a corner after taking a sharp left. My brother passed me and went right after him blindly, but I took notice of several strange, identical mirrors hanging from the walls. My body impatiently tugged at me to follow and kill the stupid wizard already, but my instincts told me not to be impatient, that there was something...

A figure came into view in the clouded, purple glass. It brought it's fists up and began pounding them against the inside of the mirror. My eyes widened and I saw the same thing taking place in many of the other mirrors. _That magic bastard knew. He knows this place. Why was that not obvious?_

Purple fists smashed noisily through the glass before me and a dark, armored figure landed on hands and knees on the stone floor. It glanced up at me and grabbed hold of it's halberd, rising as it did. I dashed at it and spun my greatsword in a huge arc, slicing into it's side and slamming it into the wall just to my right. I jumped back just as it made to stab me with a short dagger. Just as quickly, I lunged and my sword passed through the slit in it's helm and out the back of it's head.

Taking just a moment to yank my blade from the creature's face, I turned just in time to see a dark projectile too close to dodge strike my left arm. Aslatiel had his sword lodged in the torso of a purple mirror warrior, but he turned just then and struck Navlaan's face with a backfist. I gritted my teeth and charged the sorcerer as he recovered from the strike, and he fired a single dark projectile at me before running for the rubble that halfway covered the exit. He climbed, and I sliced his heel. Aslatiel was engaged with a heavily armored, greatsword-wielding mirror creature, but I knew he could handle it. Hollow or not. So I made my way over the rubble in chase of the magic-user.

Even if he wasn't slowed by the nasty wound on his heel, there was a trail of blood to follow the man. He had just reached the top of the stairs, but I was speeding up them shortly after. He was leaning against the far wall when I turned the corner. There was a hex swirling around him, his cloaks flapping in the wind created by it. Blood leaked from the corner of his mouth as he smiled at me.

"You're really not bad, not bad at all."

His hand glowed, and he made a low, slashing motion with it. A thick row of projectiles shot towards me and all I could do at this distance was use my greatsword to block. A burning chill ran through me, along with a fairly intense pain. He was already preparing another hex, and I dodged to the right and under the next staircase as he slammed his fist into the ground and a small maelstrom of dark swirled around him. He limped up the staircase, but the hex didn't give him enough time to make a good escape. Running as quickly as I could with the lingering pain, when it was within reach I thrust the tip of my blade into the back of Navlaan's other heel. He fell hard to the stone floor, and rolled onto his back, breathing heavily.

When I reached him he smiled again, and his hand glowed...but I stabbed it with the end of my sword. For a few moments I stared at him...hungry for his souls. I reached out and tore out his throat with my free hand...

Shaking my head,I tried to clear it of these terrifyingly realistic delusions. At least I still knew they weren't real...

"I think this counts as my win," I said to the sorcerer between breaths, "Tell me what you know of becoming human again."

Navlaan chuckled painfully, "Alright...you've won. So...you came to this land with the belief that the souls here could drive away the curse, is that correct?"

Being used to his creepy knowledge, I simply nodded at him. He coughed, then continued.

"That is a lie. Why else do you think this once magnificent, thriving kingdom has come to ruin like this?" He chuckled, "Aside from the giants' invasion." When I said nothing, he went on, "Vendrick and his brother, Aldia...never found what they were looking for. I trust you've seen the abominations that fill this keep? They are the results of a desperate search for a cure to the undead curse. Aldia...eventually went insane, though...perhaps he was mad from the very start..." He smiled more sadly than I'd seen before just then. "His brother Vendrick had to do something about him, but he loved Aldia...and so instead of having him executed for his crimes, he isolated him in his very own keep." He gestured to their surroundings.

I couldn't help interrupting him then, "What happened to Lord Aldia? Is he still here?"

He looked at me and grinned broadly.

"Yes."

* * *

**AN: Another short chapter, I know. But I haven't had much time to write lately, life has been a real pain in the ass. **

**Hope you guys enjoy it anyway. **


End file.
